


Fluffball

by xDomino009x



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Gift Giving, Kitten, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, unwanted gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Fenris has a gift for Anders after Hawke and Merrill of all people gave him a few pointers





	Fluffball

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written for this pairing before, and thought it might be fun. I know it's a kind of marmite pairing, you either love them or hate them, but I'm still figuring out which team I'm on :)
> 
> But if this is your jam then enjoy, if not... why did you click this? :p
> 
> Oh, and this is the prompt from the Kink Meme - https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/91059.html?thread=364145331

The door to the clinic was always open, unless of course the mage inside was healing a patient. That was the only time the doors closed, and the people of Kirkwall had come to follow the rule that when the door was closed they waited, no matter the urgency. The elf was waiting outside now, along with a father and son who had come for some advice on a recent injury. They had tried to strike up a conversation, but the elf was too busy trying to keep the sack in his hands closed to answer them often.

Fenris could feel the hum of magic in the air, felt his hair standing on end and the lyrium in his body beginning to itch. He hated it, but he endured it uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot as he struggled to hold onto the bag.

Finally the door opened, and a mother walked out with a young child in her arms. It’s head was bandaged so much Fenris could hardly see it’s head, but the woman was thanking the healer all the same again and again as she left. Inside Anders was blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head, before he caught sight of Fenris and his face fell ever so slightly.

First Anders saw to the father and son, quickly holding his glowing hand over the wound on the boy’s arm while Fenris held the door almost closed. Part of him remembered the days when he wouldn't have even stood in the room, or the days when he might have hoped a Templar would come burst through the door. 

But those days were long gone.

Fenris opened the door to let them out and then closed it behind them, ignoring Anders’ confused look. There was no patient, no need to have the door closed.

“I got you something,” Fenris announced as Anders began to tidy up the clinic. It was a mess. Being free, he saw dozens of patients every day, so Anders didn't have much time to get the place clean between people before he was trying to get some sleep on one of the patients beds. Sometimes he just needed to get a break from the constant clutter of people and papers that had become his life since being in Kirkwall.

He sighed and turned to Fenris, looking the elf up and down as he caught sight of the bag in his hands. “Another burned copy of my manifesto?”

“I told you that was an accident,” Fenris mumbled, looking at his feet.

Anders hummed his disbelief, but still moved to walk over to him, “If you say so.” He wasn't sure what else there would have been in the bag that Fenris would have to give him. Maybe some kind of venomous snake or an army of tiny Templars ready to smite his ankles.

Fenris rolled his eyes. “Just take this.” He shoved the bag into Anders’ hands, making sure he handed it over carefully enough that it didn't open and didn't shake too much.

Anders accepted the bag, pulled it slowly open and then yelled as a little black and white ball of fluff jumped out of the sack towards his face. The furball huddled into the soft down of his mage robe collar, curling around his neck slightly even though it was a little too small to fit snugly yet, and Anders’ face softened. 

“A… a cat?”

He reached and picked it up under its front legs, holding it out in front of him so it was almost twice as long until he scooped it under its fuzzy butt. It mewed at him as he stared at it, and licked his nose when he moved it close enough to his face. He’d missed kitten kisses so much.

“Yes.” Fenris stood awkwardly for a while as Anders booped the cat on its patchy black and pink nose over and over again and the cat tried to swat his finger away with a tiny paw. 

“Hawke told me you like cats,” Fenris explained quickly, “and there was a litter at one of the Alienage houses that Merrill told me about and…”

“And you brought me a cat?” Anders asked slowly as he finally just curled one arm around the cat and held it to him. It played with the feathers on his robes, chewing them and tugging one or two loose until Anders patted its nose to get its attention.

Fenris sighed and again looked down at his mostly bare feet. “I thought you’d like it,” he spoke quietly so Anders could hardly hear him.

There was a while that Anders just stood and admired the cat and its cute little face, and the cat stared back into his face with those big eyes. He was so happy, just standing here with a kitten in his arms and even with the elf here. But it wasn't right, it wasn't all okay. There were no good outcomes to this. He sighed and looked back to Fenris, who he’d never really seen looking so uncomfortable. He’d also never looked so cute, but Anders cast that thought from his mind.

“What do you want in return?” he asked. He hated himself for asking, but he had to. He couldn't accept something this big, this important, without knowing what he was getting himself into.

Maybe he’d have to give the elf a back rub every week, maybe he’d have to offer him a drink at the Hanged Man every now and then. Those were things he could afford, things he wouldn't mind giving for this precious little creature that was nuzzling into his shoulder and neck as he waited for an answer.

Fenris shrugged. “Nothing. It’s a gift.” He stood for a moment while Anders’ face shifted from glee to suspicion. “Do mages not have gifts?” he asked, unable to resist making the joke at the mage’s expense. 

Instead of cracking the smile Fenris had hoped for Anders just scowled. “Yes, mages have gifts I just…” he paused like he was searching for the right words and then finally sighed, settling with, “I can’t take it.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Anders replied, like it was a perfect reason. Fenris’ brow furrowed further, he worried his lower lip a little as if biting that would make things better. Anders sighed and handed the cat back to Fenris regretfully. He didn't want to part with it, but what was he meant to do? “I’ll take it and then later you’ll want something and there’ll be this whole ordeal where I should repay you for this favour one day even if no one says it. I’ll owe you and I don’t want that.” He didn't want that, not with Fenris. Maybe if it had been Hawke bringing him the cat, he was used to being in Hawke’s debt, but not Fenris. It would be awkward, their relationship was just starting to develop past hatred into some kind of mutually rival based friendship.

“You won’t owe me,” Fenris told him, offering out the cat again. It mewed and pawed at the air in an attempt to get away from the angry elf and back to the soft safety of the feather covered human. When Anders didn't take the kitten back Fenris just seemed to grow more irritated, asking “Do you want me to get rid of the kitten?”

“No,” Anders said, fully intending to imply that maybe Fenris should just look after the cat. After all maybe having an animal companion would make the warrior feel more like he was at home when he was living in the somewhat run down mansion that had belonged to his old slave master. “I just can’t take it.”

There was a long, awkward moment of silence. Anders felt their friendship sliding back into hatred.

“Fine.”

More silence. 

“Next time I wont bother.”

Fenris bundled the cat up in his arms and turned on his heel. The animal seemed uncomfortable pressed against his armour, cold metal was no good against soft fur, but it didn't try to get away from him. He supposed he probably would just keep the thing in his house, if only so he didn't have to release it into the city where it would probably either thrive as a street cat or wander into Darktown and get eaten by the refugees.

“Fenris…” Anders called after him, catching his arm. 

Fenris pulled away from him and continued walking. “Don’t.” He reached the door and nudged it open with her foot. “Hawke wants to head out to the coast and I think I’ll go catch up with her.” He didn't even care that he’d have to put up with Merrill while he was there, Hawke and Isabela were good enough company to make up for it.

But first he’d have to go drop his new cat off at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Let me know!
> 
> If you're the anon from the Meme, I really hope this was close to what you were looking for!


End file.
